1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighted urinal system and more particularly pertains to allowing the proper positioning of a mouth of a urinal with respect to a user in order to abate accidental wetting of unintended regions while urinating in the dark, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urinals of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, urinals of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing proper positioning of a urinal in the dark are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,170 issued Nov. 30, 1971 to Staley relates to a Mattress with Service Plug and Provision for Long Sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,529 issued Feb. 8, 2000 to Abbato relates to a Portable Male Urinal. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,796 issued May 14, 2002 to Muir relates to a Self Flushing Urinal with Integrated Gaming and Reward System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lighted urinal system that allows the proper positioning of a mouth of a urinal with respect to a user in order to abate accidental wetting of unintended regions while urinating in the dark, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the lighted urinal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the proper positioning of a mouth of a urinal with respect to a user in order to abate accidental wetting of unintended regions while urinating in the dark, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lighted urinal system which can be used for the proper positioning of a mouth of a urinal with respect to a user in order to abate accidental wetting of unintended regions while urinating in the dark, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.